<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Touch by kseniamayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789026">His Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer'>kseniamayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Geralt Doesn't Understand HIMSELF, Geralt Needs Attention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик славится своей любвеобильностью, чем сводит Геральта с ума. Насколько сильно — не выразить словами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/gifts">Sevent</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204666">His Touch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/pseuds/Sevent">Sevent</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Опубликовано на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9001374">Фикбуке</a>.</p><p>Редактор: Mad Prayer.</p><p><a href="https://daryshkart.tumblr.com/post/190202247054/ive-read-his-touch-by-seventfics-and-i-just-had">Арт</a> к фанфику.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Знакомясь с Лютиком, люди сразу же приходят к одному из двух выводов.</p><p>Первый, что тот — дамский угодник, и во многом оказываются <em>правы</em>. Он наслаждается женской компанией — и притом весьма. Судя по тому, как часто становится причиной скандалов и едва не сорванных свадеб. Однако мужской компанией он наслаждается не меньше. Так что Лютик искренне негодует, когда его называют дамским угодником. Другие считают, что тот обижается, и это правда, но совершенно не понимают причины.</p><p>А второй, что барда не волнуют личные границы, и вот тут-то они <em>ошибаются</em>. Лютик — любвеобильный человек, который не скупится на прикосновения и сам выбирает, что пить, чем закусывать и где сидеть. То есть на барных стойках и столах, активно жестикулируя и делясь последними новостями или слухами. В виде песен. Неловко становится, когда другие принимают его природную дружелюбность за предложение чего-то большего. Будто он — проститутка, готовая отдаться за деньги. Лютик не из таких музыкантов. Уж лучше честно заработать на пропитание и отправиться в бордель как добропорядочный гражданин. И если напористые, распускающие руки зрители рассчитывают на нечто большее, то их ждет только разочарование.</p><p>Последнее особенно беспокоит Геральта. Отчасти потому, что сам Лютик ужасно любит распускать руки: ведьмаку не раз приходится повышать голос, когда его личным пространством пренебрегают.</p><p>Как, например, сейчас.</p><p>— Проклятье, бард. Не мешай.</p><p>— Неужели я мешаю тебе убить взглядом куст?</p><p>По дороге в Темерию они останавливаются на ночлег. До ближайшего города пара дней езды, так что выбор невелик — придется спать под открытым небом пятый день кряду. Лютику вконец опостылели грязь, купание в холодных реках и пресная похлебка из кролика. И его резкие высказывания действовали ведьмаку на нервы. Но после напоминания, что именно Лютик увязался следом, чтобы облечь все подвиги легендарного Белого Волка в песни, поток жалоб внезапно иссяк.</p><p>Геральт, как обычно, убил кролика и повесил его над огнем, а Лютик, решивший отведать свою половину жареного мяса, устроился рядом. Облокотившись о его плечо. И прерывая тем самым медитацию.</p><p>— Ну хоть на этот раз, для разнообразия, <em>жареный</em>. Всяко лучше водянистой пресной похлебки из костей.</p><p>— Лютик, — говорит Геральт, в тысячный раз надеясь его заткнуть.</p><p>— Что? Уже скучаешь по похлебке? — бормочет Лютик, обгладывая кроличью лапку.</p><p>Геральт не знает, почему не отталкивает от себя барда. Раздражает ведь. Своей болтовней, располагающей улыбкой и беззастенчивым панибратским отношением. Но <em>больше всего</em> раздражает, что все его вещи пропитались чужим запахом и виновник того сидит прямо перед его носом. Окажись на месте Лютика кто-нибудь другой — непременно отведал бы доброй стали. Без всяких сомнений и исключений.</p><p>Но меч так и остается лежать в ножнах.</p><p>Как ни странно, Лютик не видит ничего неподобающего в том, чтобы перекинуть свою ногу через бедро ведьмака и всем телом облокотиться на него. Будто бы Геральт не охотник, а мягкая кушетка. Мягкая кушетка для отдыха.</p><p>В глубине души он считает: так устроены люди. Может, однажды он и был человеческим ребенком, но человечности в нем давно уже не осталось. Минул век с тех пор, как он перестал жить среди людей, и сложно понять, что считается нормальным, а в данном случае — <em>странным</em> поведением. Совершенно очевидно, что ведьмак не вписывается в общепринятые рамки. Да и никогда не впишется.</p><p>Пожалуй, Лютик — исключение из правил. Вероятно, именно поэтому, вопреки всем законам логики, он водит дружбу с ведьмаком и чувствует себя комфортнее рядом с ним, чем с другими людьми. Только <em>безумец</em> может так долго путешествовать с таким, как Геральт. Иного объяснения не находится.</p><p>И еще куда легче обвинять Лютика в чудачестве, чем признать: бард — по-прежнему единственный, кто касается его столь беспрепятственно.</p><p>Геральт бросает попытки медитировать, когда костер затухает, и раскладывает спальник.</p><p>Ещё одна забавная деталь. Лютик таскает с собой три вещи: лютню, записную книжку и бурдюк. В первую ночь, когда Геральт узнал, что спать барду негде, кроме как на земле, он стукнул себя по лбу и тяжело вздохнул. Ну конечно, святое дело — ставить музыку превыше всех удобств.</p><p>— Честно, я даже как-то не подумал!</p><p>— Конечно, — проворчал Геральт, зная о любви Лютика к необдуманным поступкам. Так что каждую ночь они спят в самодельной палатке, в одном спальнике.</p><p>Одной ночью Геральт внезапно просыпается от храпа Лютика. Не из-за громкости, а из-за близости к его уху. Потеет спина — из-за слоев одежды и прижимающегося тела становится слишком жарко. Бард крепко обнимает его за талию, щекоча волосами затылок. Он жадно забрал себе почти всё одеяло.</p><p>Снова и снова Геральт спорит сам с собой, не зная, разбудить и оттолкнуть Лютика или оставить как есть. Проветриться не помешало бы. И даже пытается претворить свой план в жизнь и кладет ладонь на руку Лютика, но не решается убрать. Касается осторожно, подсознательно опасаясь причинить боль. Ведь люди — крайне хрупкие создания, а ведьмачьи руки не годятся для нежности.</p><p>Геральт обычно не беспокоится о таких мелочах, но, когда дело касается Лютика, ему важно, чтобы человеку, который выглядит <em>счастливее</em> рядом с ним, не было больно.</p><p>Бард все равно просыпается, шмыгая носом, и потирает заспанные глаза кулаком. Сразу и не замечает, что, оказывается, той же рукой обнимал Геральта.</p><p>— Извини. Разбудил?</p><p>Как ни поразительно, Геральт шепчет:</p><p>— Всё в порядке.</p><p>Только вот ни черта не в порядке. Ведьмак дорожит своим личным пространством, и ему нужна собственная кровать. Лютик же продолжает нарушать все установленные Геральтом правила о прикосновениях. Прикосновения допустимы исключительно во время секса или в пылу битвы, когда союзник пытается помочь, а враг — убить.</p><p>Лютик, ничего не замечая, кивает и не мудрствуя лукаво устраивается поудобнее. Его дыхание быстро выравнивается, и в груди Геральта разливается непривычное чувство, когда тот понимает: бард просто берет — и засыпает. Ни учащенного пульса, ни дальнейших расспросов. Ему так сильно доверяют, что Геральт задается вопросом, чем это заслужил.</p><p>Сон приходит далеко не сразу.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ещё одна вещь, которая крайне озадачивает Геральта: Плотва терпит общество барда. Она так же щепетильно относится к прикосновениям и ласке, как и её хозяин. То есть не подпускает никого к себе и тут же брыкает любого смельчака.</p><p>Но, как часто бывает с Лютиком, он — исключение из правил.</p><p>Весь день бард идет пешком, Геральт же то едет верхом, то шагает, держа Плотву под уздцы. Со всадником на спине кобыла быстрее утомляется, а два недовольных спутника уж точно не сулят ничего хорошего.</p><p>В этот раз Геральт сидит в седле, а Лютик без умолку болтает — не с ним, <em>с Плотвой</em>, — о прекрасной даме, которую был вынужден покинуть из-за непредвиденно появившегося жениха.</p><p>— Серьезно, откуда я мог знать, что она обручена? Мы встретились в баре, и она была совершенно одна! Даже и не упомянула никакого жениха, так что виноват не я, а она…</p><p>Лютик не прекращает рассказ, пока они не добираются до устланной цветами поляны. Он восхищен увиденным зрелищем — столько красок и возможных цветочных композиций. Его лицо так и светится от неподдельной радости, какую редко увидишь даже у детей.</p><p>Выезжая на тропу, Геральт слегка натягивает поводья. Лютик же исчезает из поля зрения.</p><p>— Эй, бард, закругляйся. — Наверное, не стоит прерывать его, но они собирались добраться до города до полуночи, а Лютик уж больно долго копается в золотом островке цветов, собирая те, что подушистее. — Пора идти.</p><p>Лютик поднимает голову — на его губах играет полуулыбка.</p><p>— Неужели думал, что это цветы для меня?</p><p>— Что?..</p><p>На долю секунды Геральту кажется, будто бард нарвал цветов для <em>него</em>, и мозг напрочь отказывается воспринимать происходящее. Но ведьмак быстро осознает свою ошибку, когда Лютик подходит к Плотве и вручает ей скромный букет из одуванчиков, которые только что нюхал.</p><p>— Держи, девочка. Перекуси на дорожку.</p><p>Плотва терпит поглаживания барда, пока тот разговаривает с ней, и с радостью принимает угощение. Казалось бы, мелочь, а Лютик расплывается в улыбке. В ответ Плотва утыкается мордой в его ключицу, чем вызывает очередную пламенную тираду.</p><p>Геральт смотрит на них и задается вопросом, когда собственная лошадь успела променять его на какого-то барда.</p><p><em>«Было бы к кому ревновать»</em>, — убеждает сам себя, но Лютик продолжает почесывать Плотву, и внутри закипает <em>злость</em>. Как смехотворно. И <em>глупо</em>. Дурацкая мысль. Плотва фыркает, словно чувствуя раздражение хозяина.</p><p>Когда они снова двигаются в путь, Геральт, не отводящий взгляда от барда, замечает, что тот едва поспевает. На губах — всё та же улыбка, но будто бы вымученная. Усталая. Они проснулись раньше обычного и поспешно собрали вещи, предвкушая горячую ванную в конце дня. И теперь Лютик явно начал выбиваться из сил.</p><p>Геральт вздыхает от одной лишь мысли о том, что собирается сделать.</p><p>— Так, тпру.</p><p>Плотва немедленно останавливается, а за ней и Лютик.</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Случилось. Ты едва тащишься.</p><p>— Оу… — Голос барда звучит необычайно тихо и подавленно, и, <em>зараза</em>, Геральт совершенно не смыслит, как… должны поступать <em>друзья</em>.</p><p>Он стискивает зубы и слишком резко произносит:</p><p>— Иди сюда. — Лютик подходит, не скрывая своего искреннего недоумения. Геральт протягивает руку. — Забирайся.</p><p>Бард смотрит на него, будто видит впервые, а затем наконец понимает.</p><p>— В смысле, <em>к тебе</em> на лошадь?</p><p>— Неужели дошло.</p><p>На лице Лютика отражается целая палитра эмоций. Удивление сменяется сомнением, затем —признательностью. В конце концов губы барда растягиваются в плутоватой улыбке.</p><p>— Тысяча благодарностей, Геральт. Так любезно с твоей стороны протянуть мне руку помощи, когда я уже истоптал себе все ноги. Извинюсь только перед Плотвой, которой, как какой-то рабочей лошадке, придется тащить такой груз.</p><p>Как ни удивительно, Плотва лишь недовольно храпит, когда Геральт усаживает Лютика за собой. Она твердо стоит на ногах, будто бы хочет доказать барду, что, напротив, выдержит двух седоков. Геральт и не сомневается — после всех-то монстров, которых ей приходилось таскать на своей спине, — но его забавляет бодрый шаг кобылы с гордо поднятой головой.</p><p>Лютик обхватывает ведьмака поперек живота и, вскрикнув, прижимается ещё ближе, подпрыгивая из стороны в сторону.</p><p>— Ой… Плотва, прошу, <em>не надо</em>, — начинает жаловаться бард, держась так, будто вот-вот упадет.</p><p>Геральт сжимает поводья покрепче и высылает Плотву вперед. Хватка Лютика превращается в полноценное объятие, и этот неожиданный жест до глубины души поражает Геральта — будоражит кровь. Он не знает названия этому чувству.</p><p>— Что здесь смешного? — Лютик пытается перекричать шум ветра. Геральт ничего не отвечает — сразу и не понимает, что улыбается, и в мгновение ока мрачнеет. Они добираются до города задолго до темноты. Лютик не отпускает его ни на секунду.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>На несколько дней они останавливаются в городе, в кои-то веки каждый в своей комнате. Геральт наконец может лечь спать обнаженным в блаженном уединении после долгой ванны. Вот что он называет королевской роскошью, а не всякие причудливые яркие одежды и сундуки, набитые золотом. Нет, ванны и немного личного пространства — вот <em>истинная</em> привилегия богачей. И Лютик при всей своей любви к роскошной жизни полностью с ним согласен.</p><p>— Уж не ожидал, что буду плакать от счастья, оказавшись в теплой ванной. Как же две недели суровых скитаний в большом мире меняют человека.</p><p>— Хм-м, — добавляет Геральт, делая глоток пива. Лютик, по обыкновению, сидит прямо на столе, болтая ногами и невольно задевая ими бедро ведьмака.</p><p>— Преунылое местечко, не находишь? — Геральт так не считает. Здесь, скорее, многолюдно и дурно пахнет. Впрочем, вопрос барда явно риторический. — Только посмотри на них. Убрали кошельки подальше и ковыряются в зубах! Думаю, самое время порадовать народ песней, а себя — звоном монет. А, Геральт?</p><p>Ведьмак моргает, зная, к чему всё идёт. Не проходит и минуты, как Лютик после пары аккордов на своей прекрасной лютне затягивает балладу о весне. Как он любит сам выражаться, все ждут её прихода после холодной зимы.</p><p>Лютик расхаживает по таверне и поет о тепле солнца и влюбленных взглядах, чтобы привлечь внимание всех вокруг. Геральту этого не понять. Он не знает, почему некоторые начинают хлопать и просить ещё, когда бард затягивает другую, более известную песню о рыбаке. В самом выступлении нет ничего захватывающего. Но оно чем-то сродни заклинанию, чарам, лишающим окружающих воли. Почему-то те начинают подпевать, когда знают слова, и даже несколько часов спустя бормочут себе под нос строки песни, будто одержимые духом поэзии.</p><p>И, судя по всему, Лютик лишь заряжается чужой радостью, порхая от стола к столу. В данном случае деньги — не более чем приятный бонус. Выступление так затягивается, что Геральт прекращает следить за бардом и переключается на свой скромный завтрак — хлеб и сыр.</p><p>Звучит ещё несколько песен, и лютня окончательно замолкает. Геральт полагает, что Лютик заработал достаточно денег и откланялся. Но к их столу не возвращается. Это столь непривычно, что Геральт отрывается от сыра и оглядывается по сторонам. Барда нигде нет, и внутри нарастает тревога. За свою жизнь Геральт успел завести много врагов, но у Лютика их, вероятно, в разы больше.</p><p>В воздухе всё ещё витает запах барда — Геральт поднимается и пробирается сквозь довольную толпу, скользя взглядом по сторонам и пытаясь заметить неладное. Несколько посетителей останавливают его, будто бы узнав в нем ведьмака из песен, и начинают возбужденно тараторить, но из-за угрожающего вида не рискуют приближаться. От былого восторга не остается и следа — чары рассеиваются. На смену им приходит опаска. Геральт прекрасно знает, во что превратился после мутаций. Только благодаря хвалебным балладам Лютика его пугающую наружность затмевают невероятная храбрость и честь. Красивая сказка для тех, кого легко запугать.</p><p>Геральту всё равно. Ему куда важнее узнать, куда приведет след Лютика, кружащего будто бы в танце. Наконец Геральт обнаруживает барда за колонной в окружении… девиц.</p><p>Он флиртует с ними и нашептывает на ухо пошлости. Геральт их прекрасно слышит — все до единой. А девицы, как маленькие кокетки, тянутся своими изящными пальчиками к рукам и груди барда.</p><p>— Расскажи нам ещё разок об эльфах. Как много их было? Правда, что их зубы тонкие и острые, как иголки?</p><p>— Как же ты выжил? — пламенно спрашивает одна из них. — Ведьмак явно тот ещё зверь, раз ему нипочем дьяволы и эльфы, как ты говоришь!</p><p>Лютик отвечает на их восхищение смехом, легко приобняв за талии.</p><p>— Как раз напротив, милая. Я бы даже сказал, что он весьма привлекателен… О, Геральт! — Лютик слегка меняется в голосе, едва его взгляд падает на ведьмака, и прекращает смеяться. — Эм… Что-то не так?</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — цедит сквозь зубы тот и разворачивается в сторону выхода. До ушей доносятся извинения Лютика перед собравшимися вокруг него девицами. Он сбивает с ног некоторых посетителей, пытаясь нагнать, но у Геральта широкий шаг — так просто не поспеешь. Ведьмак выходит наружу и идет, пока не оказывается у загона для овец. Накрапывает мелкий дождь.</p><p>Он один, если не считать двух любопытных блеющих животных.</p><p>— Да заткнитесь, — невольно бросает Геральт. Овцы трясут ушами и нюхают его ботинки, а затем в страхе разбегаются. И что же такого они учуяли?</p><p>Геральт не знает, то ли дело в зловонии запекшейся крови альгуля на ботинках, то ли в его собственном запахе. Да и какая разница? Он просто хочет побыть один.</p><p>Он хочет побыть один и всё же ловит себя на мысли, как сильно треск сверчков и цикад в траве раздражает слух. А когда-то ему нравились эти звуки. Здесь он не находит покоя — только вынужденное уединение.</p><p>От людских толп обостряются все его чувства. Слишком много звуков, запахов и вздрагивающих фигур с ожесточенными взглядами. Но после знакомства с Лютиком кое-что поменялось. Часами, а то и днями, они терпели друг друга, путешествуя по Северным королевствам.</p><p>Хоть он и хочет тишины, Лютик удивительным образом заполняет безмолвную пустоту. Неизведанное пространство, где Геральт ищет успокоения. Лютик — единственный знакомый запах в вонючих тавернах. Единственный, кто одаривает его приветливым теплом, а не новыми шрамами. Черт, даже его музыка, подобно колыбельной, успокаивает Геральта. Ворчит он исключительно из принципа.</p><p>Но, <em>разумеется</em>, он не один чувствует то же самое. Разумеется, есть и другие, кто так и тянется к свету, который излучает Лютик. Как бедняки за подаянием. Жалкая человеческая черта — искать утешение в объятиях других. И сам он — жалок.</p><p>Он — охотник на монстров. На кой ему сдался <em>бард</em>?</p><p>Геральт стоит под дождем, как камень посреди поля, когда сухощавый старик вырывает его из размышлений.</p><p>— Эй ты, с серебряным мечом… Случаем не ведьмак?</p><p>Лишь слегка склоненная голова выдает, что Геральт слушает.</p><p>— Что ж… Тогда хорошо. — Старик осторожно достает из-под плаща мешочек — раздается тихое позвякивание. Монеты. Геральт поворачивается к нему.</p><p>— В чем дело?</p><p>Старик не знает, как зовётся монстр, но описывает его логово достаточно подробно, и Геральт понимает: придется иметь дело с утопцами. Эти обитатели болот, поселившиеся за лесом, доставляют неприятности.</p><p>За гнездо полагается оплата получше, но что взять с бедных селян — всяко лучше, чем ничего. Геральт забирает мешочек и говорит старику, что отыщет его в таверне, когда покончит с монстрами.</p><p>Лютик замечает ведьмака, когда тот направляется к конюшне, чтобы прихватить сумку для охоты.</p><p>— Геральт, что происходит? Я искал тебя…</p><p>— Взял контракт, — бросает он, не дав Лютику и закончить фразы. В груди всё сжимается от вида искаженного лица барда. В голову закрадывается мысль, что Геральту совершенно не нравится ни это выражение, ни волнение в голосе Лютика, ни будто посеревшая, промокшая насквозь жилетка, которая липнет к его коже. Неожиданно хочется броситься бежать и <em>убить</em> что-нибудь. Подвернувшийся контракт оказывается весьма кстати.</p><p>Геральт уже собирается так и поступить, когда слышит позади хлюпанье знакомых шагов, и резко останавливается.</p><p>— Нет. Я иду один.</p><p>Лютик недоумевающе моргает.</p><p>— И как, по-твоему, мне слагать балладу о твоём похождении, не видя…</p><p>Уже на ходу Геральт бросает через плечо:</p><p>— Мне плевать. Расскажу потом.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Лютик многое мог бы рассказать о ведьмаках. Перво-наперво, что те <em>совершенно</em> не умеют доверять другим.</p><p>Лютик отнюдь не бесполезен как спутник. Он не раз таскал зелья ведьмака и смазывал его меч маслами против монстра, на которого они шли. Работа неблагодарная, но он нисколько не жалуется. Лютик понимает: Геральт не хочет почем зря подвергать его опасности.</p><p>И искренне верит, что его труды вознаграждаются десятикратно, хотя, возможно, сам ведьмак так не считает. Иногда, в конце тяжелого дня, Геральт облокачивается на него. Не вздрагивает и не отстраняется, когда Лютик тянется к нему и убирает непослушные пряди с лица.</p><p>Иногда при взгляде на него выражение лица Геральта меняется. Да, у него необычайные зрачки, в которых отражается лунный свет, но такое случается и тогда, когда он смотрит на опустившуюся на его плечо ладонь. Рассеянным взглядом, от которого сердце Лютика заходится птицей.</p><p>А сейчас Геральт бросает его одного и отправляется на охоту. Перед этим <em>знатно</em> вспылив.</p><p>Если бы Геральт только мог <em>сказать</em>, почему злится, Лютик бы уже всё исправил. А не сидел бы за столом в обнимку с пинтой пива, которое даже не собирался пить.</p><p>Дождь идет весь день и всю ночь. Наутро ненадолго проясняется, а затем начинается настоящий ливень. Лютику надоедает ждать у моря погоды. Он упорно старается не думать, почему Геральт всю ночь разбирается с обыкновенным гнездом.</p><p>— Значит, <em>гнездо</em>? Близ трясины за лесом?</p><p>Старик, которого самолично отыскал Лютик, лишь кивает.</p><p>— Так и есть. Милсдарь ведьмак не сказал, когда вернется. Просил лишь ждать его здесь.</p><p>Лютик тоже кивает, подсознательно соглашаясь. Признаться, Геральту и не нужно полагаться на кого бы то ни было в деле, для которого он был создан. Но Лютику стало бы намного легче, знай он, что с ведьмаком всё в порядке. До него никак не дойдет, что другие беспокоятся о нем, невзирая на сверхъестественные способности.</p><p>— Значит, поступайте так, как сказал ведьмак. Прошу, заберите мою пинту. — Лютик хлопает любезного старика по плечу и выходит на улицу, где немилосердно льет дождь. Прощай, новая свежая одежда. И все ради великовозрастного грубияна, который разговаривает со своей лошадью.</p><p>Оказавшись на улице, Лютик сразу же промерзает до костей. Он радуется, что оставил лютню и свою записную книжку в теплой комнате — дождь льет как из ведра и грозит вымочить до последней нитки. Плотва никогда не простит Лютика, если он выведет её из конюшни по своей прихоти, так что он решает не беспокоить кобылу и придерживается размытой дороги, которая ведет в лес. На пути лишь реки грязи и гнилые деревья. Несколько раз он наступает в лужу, которая оказывается глубже, чем выглядит.</p><p>Лютик проклинает всех богов Северных королевств. Пересечь болото оказывается еще сложнее. Он смиряется с тем, что придется идти по колено в воде, пока какой-нибудь утопец не положит конец его страданиям. Естественно, он не ожидает встретиться с монстром вживую, и неудивительно, что с криком отпрыгивает в сторону, когда натыкается ногой на нечто твердое и подозрительно напоминающее конечность.</p><p>У монстра, всплывшего на поверхность, пятнистая, бледно-серая кожа. Из спины торчат кости и плавники, покрытые гнилью. Судя по крови, текущей из рассеченного живота, монстр мертвее некуда. Лютик и не сомневается, что при желании мог бы найти ещё парочку утопцев в не менее плачевном состоянии.</p><p>Но он пришел сюда не за монстрами, а за охотником на них.</p><p>Дождь наконец прекращается, и удается получше разглядеть лес вокруг. В прорехах между свисающими ветками — лишь зловещая темнота. Зубы стучат от пробирающего до костей холода.</p><p>Лютику кажется, будто посреди валежника стоит человек. Сердце падает в пятки — белые волосы!</p><p>— Геральт!</p><p>Ведьмак опирается на широкий ствол дерева, едва держась на ногах. Приблизившись, Лютик замечает ладонь, крепко прижатую к боку.</p><p>Он несется изо всех сил, чудом что не плывет.</p><p>— Геральт… — Ведьмак заметно напрягается, когда Лютик легко касается рассеченной куртки. — Эй, это ведь я. Ты ранен?</p><p>Вместо ответа — резкий рык сквозь стиснутые зубы. Геральт не сдвигается с места. Кровь, текущая сквозь пальцы, нисколько не помогает унять бушующие в голове мысли.</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо. Где твои зелья? — Лютик пытается не поддаваться панике, вставая с другого бока, которым ведьмак опирается о дерево.</p><p>— Сумка… — Голос Геральта пугает барда — он будто бы говорит через силу. — …потерялась на болоте.</p><p>— Восхитительно. Вот видишь, взял бы меня с собой, то сумку нес бы <em>я</em> и ничего не потерялось бы. Но не будем об этом сейчас. Давай хватайся за меня.</p><p>Лютик протягивает руку и ловит на себе неуверенный взгляд, который сменяется чем-то, что никак не поддается описанию. Он ждет, втайне боясь, что Геральт откажется от помощи и придется тащить его силком через весь лес. Но волнения оказываются совершенно напрасными. Геральт выпрямляется и подходит к Лютику. Тот не сразу понимает, что ведьмак не берет его за руку, а наваливается всем телом.</p><p>Они чудом не падают. Лютик прижимается к Геральту, не давая тому осесть на землю. Постепенно, после нескольких шатких шагов, удается отыскать ритм.</p><p>Лютик кусает губу, силясь спросить о том, что беспокоит больше всего. С каждым шагом он мало-помалу набирается смелости.</p><p>— И долго ты так стоял?</p><p>Геральт молчит, и бард не хочет давить на него. Он не знает, что могло пойти не так с теми утопцами, но одно ясно наверняка: новый шрам Геральту обеспечен. Как только они высохнут и согреются у очага, бард снова задаст свой вопрос. И при необходимости настоит на том, чтобы Геральт ответил.</p><p>А пока что его первостепенная задача — вывести ведьмака из леса и дотащить до таверны.</p><p>Они не сразу пробираются через затопленную, заболоченную местность. Теперь Лютик куда больше внимания уделяет колдобинам и подлым лужам, с которыми боролся по пути в лес. Ради Геральта. Они добираются до города, и, на счастье Лютика, люди готовы облегчить его незавидное положение. Напуганная старушка придерживает им дверь — явно боится, не притащат ли они ещё кого на хвосте. Сын трактирщика подкидывает дров в очаг — хоть сейчас жарь целого борова. Никто не пытается тронуть Геральта, за что Лютик крайне признателен. Ведь люди, наверное, знают: перед ними ведьмак. И все же Лютик был бы против. Да и Геральт, верно, тоже.</p><p>Никто не помогает Лютику стянуть с ведьмака мокрую одежду. Это лишь его бремя. Он бросает кучу грязных влажных вещей перед огнем. Свои в том числе. Тогда-то он и видит, как сильно ранен Геральт.</p><p>Глубокая борозда тянется от бедра к животу и вяло кровоточит. Геральт потерял свою сумку с зельями и мазями на болоте, и Лютику ничего не остается, кроме как промыть рану влажными полотенцами, ополоснуть теплой водой из бадьи и наложить свежую повязку. Рана открытая, так что он воздерживается от горячей ванны.</p><p>Торопиться некуда. В комнате стоит тишина, если не считать треска огня и приглушенных ругательств Геральта. Ведьмачьи мечи у кровати. Туда их положил Лютик, когда пытался раздеть Геральта. Бард готов поклясться, что тому спокойнее от одного их вида. Именно поэтому мечи и стоят так близко. Гром гремит над головой.</p><p>— Ну так что, — начинает Лютик, обтирая полотенцем растянувшегося Геральта, — собираешься рассказать, как долго стоял у дерева?</p><p>Тот хмыкает и поворачивается к огню спиной, бросив лишь мимолетный взгляд. Ведьмак явно избегает этого разговора. Бард считает его поведение сущим ребячеством.</p><p>— Ну конечно. «Хм-м» — такой полный, красноречивый ответ. — Лютик продолжает пропускать пальцы сквозь спутанные волосы Геральта. Они оба в одном лишь белье, и кожа, несмотря на близость к огню, всё такая же сморщенная и ледяная. Лютик встает с насиженного места, чтобы найти чем ещё укрыться.</p><p>Находит в шкафу несколько медвежьих шкур. Накидывает одну на себя и отправляется проверить, есть ли что в его комнате. Возвращается с ворохом хлопковых простыней.</p><p>Лютик помнит, что сердца ведьмаков бьются медленнее, и полагает, что Геральту потребуется больше времени, чтобы отогреться. Поэтому он и не обращает внимания на чужое недовольство, когда забирается на кровать и накидывает поверх свежее белье и шкуры.</p><p>— Геральт, прошу. Ты совершенно ледяной. Я пытаюсь помочь.</p><p>— Мне не нужна твоя помощь. — И всё же ведьмак на ощупь как лед.</p><p>Его кожа сухая, потому что <em>Лютик</em> вытер его насухо полотенцем. Но этого явно недостаточно — бард скользит руками по широкой спине и предплечьям, а их коленки неловко соприкасаются под слоями ткани и меха. Он поворачивается к Геральту, но пламя отбрасывает длинные тени — ничего толком не разглядеть. Непонятно, что выражает лицо ведьмака.</p><p>— Геральт. — Лютик ведет пальцами по рельефной спине, иссеченной многочисленными шрамами. — Что я сделал не так?</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>Ответ следует незамедлительно, и Лютик невольно улыбается.</p><p>— Ты не умеешь врать. Я чувствую твое напряжение. — В подтверждение своих слов он начинает разминать лопатки Геральта своими мозолистыми пальцами.</p><p>Может, Лютик и подшучивает, но такой реакции не ожидает. Даже задается вопросом, не обманывают ли его собственные глаза.</p><p>— Я… Какая глупость. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Заткнись.</p><p>Геральт хмурится. В комнате стоит полутьма, но Лютик готов поклясться, будто бы лицо ведьмака темнеет. Будто бы к нему неожиданно приливает кровь. Лютик молчит, но Геральт снова едва слышно повторяет:</p><p>— <em>Заткнись.</em></p><p>На этот раз Лютик хмыкает. Противоречивость ситуации будоражит кровь: Геральт отказывается и вместе с тем <em>жаждет</em> его помощи, борясь с необъяснимой нерешительностью.</p><p>— Знаешь. — Лютик аккуратно скользит выше, методично поглаживает тонкие белые волосы. — Мне кажется, люди слишком строги к ведьмакам — ты зарабатываешь дурную славу за помощь другим! Но и ты тоже слишком строг к себе.</p><p>Именно тогда Лютик целует его. Даже не целует, а так — клюет в уголок губ. На тот случай, если его порыв не оценят. И Геральт застает барда врасплох, когда крепко прижимает к себе, наваливаясь всем телом, и пылко, как <em>изголодавшийся</em> зверь, отвечает.</p><p>Лютик закрывает глаза, окутанный приятной темнотой. Они — словно две мышки, спрятавшиеся в своей уютной норке. В тихом месте, где никто не осудит. Лютик становится смелее, а Геральт — дает волю чувствам. Слова тут не нужны — за него говорит тело. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Геральт наклоняется поближе к барду — видно, как вздымается иссеченная шрамами грудь.</p><p>На долю секунды Лютик задается вопросом, слышно ли на столь близком расстоянии судорожное биение его сердца.</p><p>— Я ещё не… — Рыча, Геральт снова затыкает Лютика поцелуем. К огромному сожалению того, приходится довольно быстро отстраниться. — Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но послушай же меня!</p><p>Геральт вздыхает и нехотя уступает, отвлекая одним лишь пронзительным взглядом.</p><p>Лютик прокашливается и театрально надувает губы.</p><p>— Я… Думаю, мне стоит извиниться за вчерашнее. Ты, конечно, упрямо твердишь, что всё в порядке, но… для меня — нет. Принимаешь ли ты мои извинения?</p><p>Лютик легко скользит по небритым щекам Геральта. Совершенно неосознанно, не зная, куда деть беспокойные пальцы.</p><p>Он не останавливается и чувствует, как Геральт, довольно хмыкнув, закрывает глаза, будто бы погружаясь в сон. И, уже балансируя на самой грани, бросает:</p><p>— Принимаю. Черт с тобой.</p><p>Они ещё долго лежат в обнимку. А когда становится невыносимо жарко, просто скидывают белье на пол.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Наутро дождь прекращается. Они отправляются в путь ни свет ни заря, набив животы печеными яблоками, а заметно потяжелевшие сумки — деньгами. Плотва с подозрением нюхает Лютика. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, будто бы спрашивая, зачем она вообще это делает. Геральт помогает ему забраться в седло — якобы чтобы не пришлось всю дорогу месить грязь, — и кобыла неверяще фыркает.</p><p>— Уверен, что она не собирается дать задом?</p><p>Они останавливаются у заводи, чтобы Плотва напилась, и Лютик продолжает болтать без умолку.</p><p>— С чего бы?</p><p>На лице барда отображаются несколько стадий неверия.</p><p>— Плотва нюхала меня.</p><p>Геральт многозначительно хмыкает, восседая на плоском камне и сосредоточенно точа стальной меч.</p><p>— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? Плотва меня <em>нюхала</em>.</p><p>— Плотва — лошадь. Она много что нюхает.</p><p>— Ну конечно, «Плотва — лошадь», — бормочет себе под нос Лютик. — Как глупо с моей стороны. Будто бы <em>ты</em> не получал копытом, когда от тебя за милю несло кровью гулей. Соберу-ка для неё букетик.</p><p>Вечер проходит спокойно. Лютик задается целью снова получить расположение Плотвы. Геральт, как бы ни пытался не обращать внимания, едва заметно улыбается, когда кобыла отказывается отведать подарок барда — букет игольчатого мирта. Он отводит взгляд и продолжает полировать меч, пока сталь не начинает петь от каждого движения точильного камня.</p><p>Геральт настолько увлекается, что и не замечает, как Лютик приземляется рядом. Он запоздало понимает, что сидит не один — бард подносит ладонь к его уху и шепчет:</p><p>— Ты обидишься, если я скажу, что меня так и тянет тебя поцеловать?</p><p>Геральт не поддается и по привычке хмыкает, убирая меч в ножны.</p><p>И сильно ошибается. Пальцы нежно скользят по распущенным волосам — и от деланного безразличия не остается и следа.</p><p>Прикосновения барда манят, и Геральт хочет прижать его к себе, хотя тот уже бесстыдно забирается к нему на колени. Тесные объятия, вес чужого тела, запах и прикосновения опьяняют. Мысли мечутся в голове, с губ невольно срывается тихий стон. Но Геральт по-прежнему жаждет <em>большего</em>. Больше, чем мог себе помыслить. Больше, чем <em>когда бы то ни было</em>.</p><p>— Беру свои слова обратно, — уверенно заявляет Лютик. Геральт впадает в некое подобие транса. — Вот так намного лучше.</p><p>Не в сравнение с ночью в таверне. Желание, разгорающееся в животе, не обжигает подобно когтям утопца, вонзившимся в плоть. Особенно когда на него смотрят с обожанием, достойным божества.</p><p>
  <em>«Да, намного лучше».</em>
</p><p>И Лютик улыбается, будто бы прекрасно всё понимает. Будто бы знает наверняка, что творится на душе у ведьмака.</p><p>— Мне нравится, когда ты такой, мой друг. Так — намного <em>приятнее</em>.</p><p>С губ едва не слетает: «Я посмеюсь, когда Плотва наконец лягнет тебя» — но Лютик решает, что самое время снова заткнуть Геральта поцелуем. После такого ведьмак готов простить барду всё что угодно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>